Over the past three decades, the semiconductor manufacturing industry has continually decreased the size of semiconductor devices to achieve improved integrated chip performance. Modern day semiconductor manufacturing processes are able to achieve integrated chips having minimum features sizes that are on the order of tens of nanometers (e.g., gate sizes of about 10-20 nm). As minimum feature sizes have decreased, the manufacturing processes used to make integrated chips has become more complex and challenging to implement.